


Getting there

by Sugarysinful



Category: Star Trek Voyager
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, It starts soft i swear, but then it gets worse, not beta read we die like men, read at your own risk holy shit, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarysinful/pseuds/Sugarysinful
Summary: Janeway/Tuvok content is painfully sparse and no one will read this so this is more for myself than anyone elseIt’s Cliche but soft i promise, stereotypical mid-journey fluff
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Tuvok (Star Trek)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Self-Indulgence + canon divergence because the Chakotay/Janeway stuff seems forced and i love their friendship/relationship so much

Chapter 1

Janeway/Tuvok solidarity bcus idgaf abt canon and it means nothing to me

“Captain’s Log, Stardate 513416, we have been investigating a spatial anomaly for the past 3 days, we are taking this time to collect as much data about this anomaly as possible, as well as conducting long-range sensor scans to improve our star charts. This is a good opportunity to conduct scientific research, and to give the majority of the crew some time for recreation and relaxation.” “End log and save.” Janeway sighed and pushed herself up from her chair and walked over to the replicator.  


“Coffee, Black.”  
She picked up her coffee and retrieved her PADD from where she had left it on her desk. She had four reports from department heads on functionality and crew status, a briefing from B’Elanna on the status of the warp engines, both of which didn’t require her immediate attention. She decided that she’d get these dull responsibilities over with so that she might find some holodeck time for herself. Janeway had begun reviewing the second department report when her door chimed, with the indication of a visitor.  


“Come in.” She said, without looking up. Her doors slid open and Tuvok entered. Janeway smiled and lowered her PADD. “Tuvok,” she said, “What can I do for you?”  
Tuvok shifted his weight from one foot to the other and briefly glanced at his feet, as Janeway had observed he always did before speaking. She assumed that was his way of organizing his thoughts before he spoke. He looked at Janeway before speaking. “Everything is in order Captain.”  
Janeway set down her pad and stood up, “Very good Tuvok, I’m happy to hear that we’re being productive, what’s the status of crew morale?”  


Tuvok quirked an eyebrow,  
“Captain, I don’t believe I am qualified to assess the crew’s emotional wellness, perhaps you should consult Mr. Neelix.”  
Janeway smiled fondly, recognizing Tuvok’s discreet humor. She had grown very accustomed to Tuvok’s mannerisms over the course of their friendship, and knew him well enough to recognize his dry wit.

Tuvok himself was thankful for his captain’s friendship, thankful that someone knew him well enough to detect his humor, Vulcan heritage notwithstanding. Janeway reached up and placed her hand on his shoulder, and they started towards the turbolift. “Captain,” Tuvok started, “Since we have no current matters that need our immediate attention, I was curious as to whether you would like to have dinner with me.” Janeway was pleasantly surprised, “Of course I’d love to have dinner with you Tuvok, I’ve been missing our conversations lately.”   


Tuvok raised an eyebrow, and they continued down the hall to the turbolift in comfortable silence. Tuvok stepped into the turbolift with Janeway behind him.  
“Bridge.”  


\- - -

The turbolift doors opened and Janeway and Tuvok entered the bridge. Tuvok veered off toward his station, and Janeway headed for the captain’s chair.  


Harry Kim was in the captain's chair, looking quite bored for an ensign in temporary command of a starship. A few ensigns were scattered about the bridge, mulling over their stations, but Lt. Paris was nowhere to be found.  


“Well Harry, enjoying the big chair?”  
Harry grinned up at Janeway and moved to get up, “Wish I could say I was captain.” Janeway sat down in her chair and gestured to the chair next to her. “So where’s our most reliable, responsible, and attentive crew member?” Harry grinned, “Tom’s on the holodeck.” Janeway chuckled and casually swept her gaze over to the view screen. “Anything new Tuvok?” Tuvok glanced up from his scanner at the Captain, “Nothing on scanners captain, readings with the spatial anomaly are consistent.”  


Harry turned to Janeway and then to Tuvok. “How entertaining, we’re really thankful for your thrilling update.” Tuvok raised an eyebrow, before looking back down at his scanners. Janeway picked up her PADD and began reading through the reports she had put aside earlier, and Harry turned to look at the ensign at his station.  


Just as the bridge was settling in to a quiet buzz of activity, when the turbolift doors opened and Tom Paris jogged up to the conn.

Janeway put down her PADD and walked up behind Paris, who was typing at the conn. Janeway smirked at Harry, who grinned at her, knowing what she was about to do. Janeway put her hand down on Mr. Paris’s shoulder. “Mr. Paris! Right on time for your shift, as always. Mind telling me what you were up to?” Harry and another ensign sniggered behind them. Tom spun around in his seat.   


“Well actually Captain, I was just...testing the new grid updates B’Elanna made on their holodeck.” Captain Janeway raised an eyebrow, “That;s funny Tom, I don’t recall any updates being made to the holodeck grid.”  
Harry, eyes still on his PADD, not missing a beat, said,  
“He overslept.”  
“I overslept.”  
Janeway patted his shoulder, “Well alright Tom, you’re lucky were not doing anything important at the moment.”  


“He would have slept in even if we were being attacked by the Borg.” Harry chimed in. “It wouldn’t have mattered if we were being assimilated, because you would be all over the borg queen just like you are with every unattainable woman in the quadrant.”  
Janeway laughed, and turned back to Tuvok, who raised an eyebrow, before looking back at his scanners. “Alright boys, tone it down, everyone back to work, or I’m pulling your holodeck privileges.” Paris spun around in his chair, “Yes Ma’am.”

\- - -  
The bridge had settled into the quiet hum of routine, and Janeway had finished her report reviews. She glanced to her side, seeingTuvok working at his scanner. She stole a quick look back at the view screen, making sure there was nothing going on before she tapped her comm badge.   


“Kathryn to Tuvok,” she whispered, “Mind entertaining me with a quick chat?”  
“Tuvok to Janeway, Captain, shouldn’t you be reviewing reports?” Janeway rolled her eyes, she knew he would push back, but eventually give in.  


“Tuvok…”  
She saw Tuvok give the Vulcan equivalent of an eye roll, before tapping his comm badge. “Tuvok to Kathryn, I presume you are bored?” Janeway looked quickly at the chair next to her, but Harry was fully occupied with something on his PADD. Janeway tapped her comm badge, “Guilty as charged Tuvok, what can I say, Mr. Paris and Mr. Kim can only entertain a lady for so long.”  


Tuvok simply raised an eyebrow, and Janeway found it amusing that he could perfectly convey all of his emotions to her through a single gesture.  


Janeway took that as her cue to get back to work, knowing Tuvok was finished with her pleasantries and wanted to keep on task. Janeway knew he was right, so she turned her gaze lazily back to the screen, she would catch him off duty later


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, its a short one, but i can promise a long one next time, it’ll be posted sometime before Friday :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Janeway, so much for that holodeck time

Chapter 2

Tuvok walked down the corridor, PADD in hand, he had to review 3 reports for training drills. He stopped before a consol on the wall, and entered some specifications. From the reflection in the consol, he noticed Captain Janeway walking to stand next to him.

“Can I help you with anything Captain?” Janeway placed her hand on Tuvok’s shoulder, “No Tuvok, just checking up on you, I couldn’t stand another second of Tom and Harry’s bickering.” Tuvok paused his typing, and turned to Janeway with an arched eyebrow. “You are the captain, you can order them to be quiet .”

Janeway chuckled and patted Tuvok’s shoulder. “I know, but everyone’s in such a good mood right now, and I don’t want to be a wet blanket.” Tuvok raised an eyebrow, “Wet blanket, Captain?” Janeway sighed good-naturedly, “Nevermind that now Tuvok, we need to-“

Janeway heard the red alert alarms blaring, and broke into a jog towards the turbolift, with Tuvok close behind. Once inside the turbolift, Janeway tapped her combadge. “Janeway to Chakotay, status report!” “Bad news captain, something’s happening, but we don’t know what. Our shields are going fast.” Janeway clenched and unclenched her hand, in some kind of attempt to make the tension dissipate. “Have you tried remodulating the shield frequencies?” “Yes, it had no effect, we are attempting to compensate, you’d better hurry.”

Janeway sighed, it had all been running so smoothly. For a brief moment, it seemed as though everything was going to be fine. She shook her head, it helped no for her to stand around feeling sorry for herself. She would soon be on the bridge, she would be able to help her people, and maybe they could still salvage some of their hope. Is exactly what she was thinking right before the turbolift slammed to a halt.

Janeway spun to face Tuvok, mentally scrambling for a solution to yet another problem they were having. “Tuvok, what deck are we on?” “Captain, I believe we are in between deck 2 and the bridge.” Janeway groaned, things had really seemed like they couldn’t get any worse. “Captain,” Tuvok spoke, wrenching her from her negative thoughts, “We will have to climb out through the top up through the shaft to get to the bridge. You will go first, and I will assist you in reaching the hatch.” Janeway shrugged, not bothering to question Tuvok’s plan, because she knew he had already considered all possible courses of action.  
“Alright then, let's get to it, give me a boost.” Tuvok nodded, placing his hands around her waist and lifted her up so that she sat on his shoulder. Janeway felt her face redden, but now was not the time to be thinking about how it felt to have Tuvok’s hands around her waist. She took a deep breath and centered her attention on the panel above her head. She dislodged it from its place and threw it on the ground at Tuvok’s feet.

“Captain, there will be an emergency ladder on the left side, grab onto it and start climbing.” Janeway looked down at Tuvok’s from her place on his shoulder, “Do you need my help getting up?” “No Captain, my superior strength will make getting out of the turbo lift very possible, now I suggest you get to the bridge.” Janeway put her hands up on the outside of the hatch, and with a final boost from Tuvok, hoisted herself onto the top of the

“Are you alright Captain?” Tuvok called up to her. Janeway felt around for the ladder, “Yes Tuvok I’m alright and I’ve found the ladder, please hurry.” “Yes Captain.” Janeway has made it up a few rungs, before looking down just in time to see Tuvok pull himself up with a certain level of grace only a Vulcan could possess. She smiled to herself, and continued to climb. She reached the doors to the bridge, and hit the emergency button to open the turbolift doors.

“Captain!” Harry Kim said, a smile returning to his face. “Yes I’m alright Mr. Kim, eyes on your consol! Chakotay, status report.” Janeway fell into her chair as the ship rocked, “Shields are gone Captain, now taking hull damage!” Harry called from his station. “Reading small micro fractures in the hull, we are experiencing less damage than predicted Captain.” Tuvok looked up to meet her eyes from his place at tactical control. The comm whistled next to her, and Janeway turned her head. “Good news Captain, we’ve got Warp speed, you’d better jump now, the containment field I erected won’t hold for long.” Janeway grinned, “Thank you B’Elanna, Tom, Jump us into warp.” “With pleasure Captain.”  
\- - -

Janeway sighed as she sank into her chair, at last alone in her quarters. “Captains Personal Log, Star date 51789.2, We had collected sufficient information on the anomaly before we were forced to jump to warp, and that accursed turbolift is being repaired. If it was with anyone else, I would have canceled my dinner plans, but I’m really in need of Tuvok’s company right about now. Something is worrying me though, and it’s that I’m, almost nervous, to see him. I can only assume it’s because of what happened earlier today. I suppose I’m blowing this all out of proportion, it didn’t really mean anything for him to hold my waist to push me up.”

Janeway paused, “Computer, Classify current log under my voice index only.” Janeway sighed, before continuing her log.  
“I loathe to say it, I really do, but I’ve come to terms with the fact that my feelings for Tuvok go beyond what they used to, before this whole delta quadrant thing even started. Hearing that Mark got married didn’t hurt as much as I thought it would. It gave me a sense of closure that I wasn’t expecting.”

Janeway glanced over at her chronometer, she had dinner with Tuvok shortly. She finished her tea and pulled herself up out of her chair. “Computer, end log.” Janeway quickly ran a brush through her hair, before tying it back up in a bun. “Lights off.” She opened her doors, which revealed Tuvok, who had been about to ring her bell. “Ah! There you are, shall we go?” Tuvok raised an eyebrow, “We shall, Captain.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Janeway/Tuvok shippers pspspsps  
> sorry this is hella short

Tuvok led Janeway down the hallway by the arm, which caused more than a few discreetly raised eyebrows from some ensigns. Janeway looked up at Tuvok’s face, his expression was for the most part unchanged, but recognized his relaxation anyways.  
“Well Tuvok, I believe Neelix is making some spicy Bajoran dish this evening, I heard it sent some poor Alpha shift ensign to sickbay.”  
Tuvok huffed, in the most Vulcan way possible.  
“Regretfully Kathryn, I believe I must cancel my plans after all, if what you say about this evening’s dinner is true.”  
Kathryn gasped in mock distress.  
“Why Tuvok whatever makes you say that.” Tuvok sighed,  
“I may have to cancel if Neelix is making something spicy, because if I’m not mistaken, Mr. Paris is on duty in sickbay.” 

Kathryn sighed happily as they sat down, “Well Tuvok, I think for once it’s safe to say everything is running smoothly.” Tuvok raised an eyebrow.  
“I have to concur with you Kathryn, all variables considered, everything that could have gone wrong, has seemingly been avoided.”  
Kathryn glanced behind her at the off duty crew, they were all preoccupied. She turned back to Tuvok, satisfied that they wouldn’t be the subject of any unwanted attention.

\- -

Tom Paris trudged down the hall to the mess hall, he had managed to persuade the Doctor to cover the last hour of his shit in exchange for an hour of Holodeck time. He walked in and over to the table where his friends were sitting. Tom kissed B’Elanna on the cheek and pulled up a chair.  
"Hello Tom, finished early? I’ve got some spicy Bajoran curry that I’m sure you’ll love.” To pulled at his collar and put his arm around B’Elanna,  
“Eh, sorry Neelix, I just got off duty in Sickbay.” The others laughed, and Neelix’s face colored. “It wasn’t my fault! She had a profound sensitivity.”  
Harry Huffed and turned to Vorik, who B’Elanna had invited to sit with them.  
“I think everyone has a profound sensitivity to Neelix’s cooking.” Vorik said.  
“Like I said Tom, there’s hope for Vorik yet.” Vorik raised an eyebrow, and looked down at his PADD.  
Harry and B’Elanna started complaining about some problem in engineering, with Vorik occasionally butting in, and Tom found it to be profoundly uninteresting.  
Tom turned around and surveyed the room. A group of ensigns in one corner, the Doctor and Seven standing by the door, other small groups scattered lightly about, but he noticed something towards the window that caught his attention.  
Tuvok and Janeway were sitting off towards the far window, talking quietly, both were in their off-duty clothes. He watched them for a moment, baffled that Tuvok owned clothes other than his uniform. He was content to keep his observations to himself, until he thought he caught Tuvok cracking a smile. He turned to Harry, who had lapsed into silence.

“Harry, what do you think’s up with Tuvok and the Captain?” Harry perked up slightly and turned to look behind him. “What’d you mean? They’re just talking. I mean, I guess the off-duty clothes are a little weird for Tuvok…’  
Tom sighed, exasperated. “No Harry, I mean LOOK at the captain, she’s all spaced out, she never gets like that.”  
B’Elanna turned from her conversation with Vorik, “Tom, just leave the captain be.”  
Tom fell back in his chair in mock distress. ‘B’Elanna, I’m innocent! Don’t you love me at all, your dearest husband?” B’Elanna scoffed and Vorik raised an eyebrow, a show of that inner diva every Vulcan possessed. 

“But seriously guys, look, she’s all smiley and she seems so happy, when does she ever get like that?” Vorik sighed and said, “I am forced to agree with Tom. The captain is being exceptionally more emotional now than I have observed her to be in other off-duty scenarios. The logical conclusion is that Tuvok is the cause, he is the only thing that makes this situation different from the others.”  
“Really Vorik, aren’t you supposed to be intelligent and down-to-earth? You’re really going to side with the lazy, sarcastic, illogical slacker?” Vorik glanced around the table once, then back at B’Elanna?

B’Elanna sputtered, “You know what? Bad analogy. But seriously, they’re just talking.”  
“B’Elanna, that’s-“ B’Elanna shushed him. “Tom, there’s nothing to see. Their relationship is perfectly normal, you’re reading into it too much.”  
“Point taken.”

\- -

Kathryn laughed at something Tuvok said, head thrown back, completely relaxed. She hadn’t been spending enough time with him, what with all the interstellar phenomenon popping up. Having served on three starships with him, he was the closest person to her in her life. She loved spending time with him, whether it was crew evaluation reports or even just catching up to him in the hallway between shifts. Tuvok was her best friend, and that made her experience with him in the turbolift that much more troubling.  
Tuvok was talking about something or other and she smiled weakly, nodding along, preoccupied with her feelings from earlier. She felt the guilt nagging at the back of her skull, he was married for goodness sake. She shouldn’t have been so thrilled when he held her by the waist. He’d spent so long by her side as her friend, and she’d never thought of him as a romantic partner. But the ordeal of voyager, being stranded in the delta quadrant, Mark getting remarried; had made her see something in Tuvok that maybe, she thought, had always been there.  
“Kathryn, Kathryn?” Tuvok had stopped talking and was staring at her. She must have zoned out.  
“Sorry Tuvok, I must have just zoned out.”  
He raised an eyebrow at her. “Is everything alright Captain?” If he was human, kathryn might have thought she detected a hint of worry, but he was Vulcan, so she dismissed it.  
“Yes, everything’s fine, just distracted, being captain’s a lot of work you know.” She grinned at him, trying to keep him from prying any further than that, but Tuvok wasn’t that gullible, he knew she was hiding something. She shouldn’t have been surprised, they’d been friends for years, of course he knew when she was fibbing. Not to mention it had been a weak lie.  
‘Even Tom could have seen through that.’  
He narrowed his eyes and raised an eyebrow. She felt her cheeks redden, she had always liked it when he did that. Damn she was transparent, it’s no wonder Tom and Harry were clearly gossiping behind her.  
“I know when you are lying to me, Kathryn. However, since you do not seem keen to tell me how you are feeling, I will not pry. Should you ever have any problems, you can tell me, though i’m not certain I will be of all that much help.”  
Janeway smiled. And so respectful, T’Pel is a lucky woman.  
"Thank you Tuvok, I really appreciate it.” She huffed and stood up, Tuvok followed suit.  
“I think that’s enough goofing off for tonight, We’ve got work in the morning.” They passed by Tom and Harry, who were doing their best to look like they hadn't just been gossiping about their captain. B'Elanna and Vorik nodded as they passed, and resumed their conversation, something about the warp core reactor or other.  
Janeway grinned to herself as she and Tuvok reached the door. “Get to bed Mr. Paris, don’t want anymore holodeck malfunctions, now do we?” Harry laughed and slapped him on the shoulder, B’Elanna snickered.  
“I wasn’t even that late!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> oops so it's been a hot minute- yeah i have no exucse


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oof- feelings

Tuvok dropped Janeway off at her quarters and walked back to his own, deep in thought. He clasped his hands together and ignored the ensign's greetings as he passed them. Kathryn’s mood earlier had been...distressing. Well, as distressed as a Vulcan could get anyway. He had sensed she had been uncomfortable in the turbolift with him earlier. Not much had been out of the ordinary, Kathryn was always calm in stressful situations, so the only conclusion was that she was uncomfortable with him touching her.  
With that thought, his shoulders slumped a bit, of course no one would notice unless they were very well attuned to the Vulcan’s habits.  


Unless they were Kathryn  


He thought, and immediately shook it off. He unlocked the doors to his quarters and decided meditation was much needed, he needed to clear his head if he was to do any productive work tomorrow. He sat down and clasped his hands, eyes closed. He found it harder than usual to fully relax. Eventually, his mind quieted down and he began to sift through his thoughts. He found Kathryn was in many of them. He decided to focus on their incident in the turbolift. From a purely logical standpoint, he could have just clasped his hands and lifted her up, there was no need for such intimate and prolonged physical contact. And yet, he had made the conscious decision to lift her by the waist, even though by doing so he made their departure from the turbolift less efficient.  


Tuvok furrowed his brow and examined the next thought. He had asked Kathryn to dinner completely on a whim, without any prior thought. He still didn’t know why, there was no reason for him to do so and she probably had other duties that required her attention. The next thought was of how badly he had stalled before going to pick her up. That was entirely illogical of him, Kathryn had been his friend for years, and being stuck in the delta quadrant had only brought them closer together, so why was this so odd?  


After much deliberation, Tuvok decided the only logical conclusion was that his constant proximity to Kathryn and lack of contact with T’Pel had progressed his feelings towards Kathryn from friendly to more than friendly, he wanted more with her than what they currently had.  


In layman’s terms, and as he recalled Mr. Paris had once said,  


He liked her.  


Tuvok snapped his eyes open, unaware of how heavy his breathing had become. He unclasped his hand and brought one up to his face, it was trembling. He pushed himself up and fetched his Kal-Toh set. He shouldn’t dwell on this, his vow of loyalty to T’Pel was more important than what his feelings were. He shouldn’t even be having feelings, Vulcans were above such frivolous things as romantic attachment. He refocused his mind to T’Pel as he contemplated his Kal-Toh set.  


Tuvok found his thoughts of T’Pel no longer excited him as they had when he was young and had chosen her to be his wife. His bond with her was becoming weaker by the day, as he sensed her letting go, justas he had. His feelings for Kathryn were far more intense than he had previously thought, upon reflection. He sighed and switched his Kal-Toh off and settled for simply sitting there and staring. Kathryn had always been...aesthetically pleasing to him. He had assumed he was fond of her from a purely platonic standpoint, but he had clearly been denying it. He didn’t like Kathryn, no, it was much more than that. His bond with T’pel wouldn’t have become so weak if he merely liked her. Tuvok sighed, again forced by his logical mind to arrive at the only logical possibility. Once you eliminate all other possibilities, the only thing remaining must be the truth, he was in love with Kathryn.  
\- -  


Kathryn waved to Tuvok as he left, and shut the door to her quarters. She immediately pressed her back against the door for support. She sighed and stared up at the ceiling. Dinner with Tuvok, that’s all it was, dinner with a friend, she’d done it before. Her cheeks were red, her hands shook and her mind raced. It was just Tuvok, that’s it, so why was she having such an extreme reaction? Well it’s simple, her mind told her, it’s just Tuvok. And of course it was, it always was. She stumbled over on her bed and lied down, not bothering to change or even check to make sure if her quarters were locked.  


Just Tuvok, just Tuvok how could she ever have said that? Of course it was more than that, he’d always been with her and she’d simply written him off because he was married. She’d never bothered to think about just how intimate her relationship with the Vulcan was. By human standards, they were just friends, yes. By Vulcan standards, what they had was much more intimate than friendship. Kathryn sighed and lifted a hand to her face. Is it any wonder the crew were gossiping, that Vorik looked at the two of them strangely? She had hugged him for god’s sake, that was a serious breach of personal space, scandalous by Vulcan standards. She groaned. Is it any wonder she’d found herself with feelings for him? They’d spent nearly every day together for the last 20 years.  


She thought of earlier, how willing he’d been to help her even though emotions had always made him uncomfortable. Again her mind wandered to the turbolift, his hands around her waist. It was wrong for anyone to be so thrilled to have their friend touching them like that, much less if that friend was a Vulcan. And then there was T’Pel.  


T’Pel. The only thing keeping her from admitting to herself how utterly in love with Tuvok she was. She knew it, she’d always known it, this was a long time coming. Had they never been stranded in the delta quadrant, Kathryn would probably have never admitted it to herself. She tightened her hand in her blanket, she was so angry. Angry with herself for feeling this way, for hating T’Pel, who had always been courteous to her. T’pel had always been understanding of Kathryn’s close friendship with her husband, and had never expressed any jealousy. She had openly welcomed Kathryn into her family, allowing her to attend her daughter’s kolinahr. Kathryn hated how angry she was. Tuvok was her friend, he trusted her, and she had betrayed him, betrayed him with her feelings.


End file.
